Cast Me Gently
by pampongchamp
Summary: COMPLETED-rewritten One rainy night shatters Mary's perfect new life


CAST ME GENTLY . . .  
  
Mary stirred restlessly in her sleep, when she was suddenly awoken by a tiny voice.  
  
"Mommy?" Billy asked, rubbing his eyes, "can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream"  
  
Mary threw back the covers and lifted the little boy into bed. She was happy to have the company; she never slept when Wilson was gone. This was the second time that week that he had to go into Yorkshire for work. The two snuggled under the covers and Billy fell straight back to sleep, and Mary soon followed.  
  
*** Wilson drove along the slick road beating his hands on the steering wheel with the radio. He knew that he was driving just a tad too fast considering the conditions outside. But he didn't care; Mary was all he could think about. He knew that she wasn't sleeping. She never slept when he was away. He looked at the clock on his radio, 1:15. He had told Mary he was going to be home earlier. Maybe he should call her. He reached down to find his cell phone, when he had retrieved it a sudden flash of lightning revealed a tree that had fallen in the road. He swerved, barely missing the tree . . . but the road was wet.  
  
***  
  
A sudden roll of thunder woke Mary up and she shot up in bed, but Billy never moved. Storms always woke him up; he must have been very tired. Mary tried to lie back down to sleep but she had a horrible sick feeling, but she figured it was just sleepiness. Mary looked at the bright red block numbers next to her bed, they read 1:15. Wilson was supposed to be home around midnight. But those meeting always ran long. Plus the rain, there was probably traffic. Mary finally decided to sleep.  
  
Mary and Billy were awoken once more by the phone ringing. Mary didn't open her eyes but just felt for the phone. Just before she pushed the talk button she looked at the clock, 1:45. Who would call at this hour? No one ever calls this late unless it's an emergency.  
  
"h-hello?"  
  
****  
  
Around 10:45 on that Saturday Lucy, Ruthie, Robbie, and Simon sat on the couch watching some movie Robbie rented where everything blew up. Lucy was relived when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" she screamed running to the kitchen to grab the phone. "Hello" whoever was on the other line didn't answer, just hiccupped out tiny sobs. "Who is this?" Lucy asked, slightly frightened.  
  
"Luce?" the voice finally said  
  
"Mary? Is that you? What's wrong, Mary what happened?" she didn't answer. "Mary please talk to me."  
  
Other members of the Camden family had started to gather in the kitchen. Lucy tried to wave them out but none of them would leave.  
  
Mary finally calmed down enough to speak. "Lucy he's gone."  
  
Lucy didn't have any idea what was going on. "Who Wilson? I know, you told me he went away this weekend. What happened?" she asked again.  
  
"No Lucy, he isn't coming back" Mary sobbed into the receiver.  
  
"Why isn't he coming back? Mary, what happened?" Lucy was beginning to get frustrated.  
  
"He was coming home . . . and-and. . . It was raining . . . he went off the road . . . he died Lucy"  
  
Lucy looked up at her family, shocked and unsure of what to say to her sister. Mary was suddenly filled with anger. They'd never cared about her; she knew they had always hated her. Lucy set the phone down on the counter when she heard the click on the other end.  
  
About a month before, Mary had come home to tell her family that her and Wilson had eloped. None of them were very happy about it. Mary didn't care, she was in love and she was happy and that's all that mattered. But now, she wished more than anything that she could take everything back and go to that overprotective, obnoxious, busy, loving, wonderful little house. And the family that she knew loved her very much.  
  
**  
  
34 days. They had been married for 34 days. Everything seemed to be going perfectly. Mary was actually happy for the first time in a very long time. She loved Wilson, in the back of her mind she always had. She knew he loved her too. There was something in the way he looked at her; it was so intense that it was almost frightening. She got mad at him sometimes when he did that.  
  
** "Wilson seriously, stop looking at me like that!" she would say laughing  
  
"Like what?" he would ask dumbly  
  
"Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about, that way you do. You know I hate that" **  
  
But now she lay in a cold, lonely bed. She never wanted anything as bad as she wanted him to look at her like that again. A tiny, orphaned boy cried quietly into her shirt.  
  
Mary closed her eyes and silently prayed that when she opened them, it would have been a dream. A very terrible dream.  
  
CAST ME GENTLY INTO MORNING  
  
FOR THE NIGHT HAS BEEN UNKIND  
  
End  
  
*******************************  
  
I know that was short, and slightly pointless. But I was listening to my Sarah McLaughlin CD and that line from the song "Answer" and this little story popped into my head. I had to re-write this thing. When I posted it I was so disappointed with it, almost ashamed. Well, I hope my little add-ons made it any better. You can review *wink wink* and tell me! And just letting everyone know I am working on a second installment to "Behind Closed Doors" so that should be up soon. Thanks, ~Shannon  
  
~I Heart Reviews~ 


End file.
